


First Connections

by ArtsyGirl



Series: A Piece of Me [4]
Category: Enderal (Video Game)
Genre: Arcane Fever, Camp, Explaining, Gen, Joking Around, Knives, Magic, Red Madness, Slight Flirting, Talking, Visions, being hurt, lingering looks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyGirl/pseuds/ArtsyGirl
Summary: The Prophetess meets a mercenary called Jespar for the first time.





	First Connections

The sound of crackling fire, warmth of flames on my left side, breathing of another person in the area, the living Apothecary?  
  
I open my eyes and sit up. Ugh my body hurts all over.  
  
A man comments “Now would you look at that, our mysterious survivor has awoken”  
  
He has silver hair, blue eyes, a strong jaw line and good cheekbones. A scar runs down his right cheek. He is wearing green armor with two iron daggers on it's belt. The man has a strong frame. I have to admit that he is quite handsome.  
  
I support my forehead with my hand, the fever isn’t gone. “Who are you and where am I?”  
  
“Jespar Mitumial Dal’Varek, Jespar for short…” He bows nicely in front of me, is everyone in Enderal so nice and polite? “…You my friend are in my very own campsite. And before you ask; yes the bandits killed both of the Apothecary. ” They really died then, and I saw it coming, what is going on? Stooped girl focus on what Jespar is saying “The only reason you’re still alive is that the impact of the explosion threw you right in the thicket. Luckily enough most of your injuries are only superficial, and I have already taken care of them. Your fever, though, is an entirely different story.” I try to lean on my left hand for support but a sharp pain runs through it, I lift the sleeve of my jacket and see some bandages.  
  
He comments “Just a minor scrape, really.”  
  
My back is sore; probably some nasty bruises will appear later, it's not important. I ask him “How do you know all of this? Were you here when we got attacked?”  
  
“Suffice it to say that I was on the perimeter. And no, I didn’t help, for two reasons: one, I was outnumbered like crazy; and two I’m in a happy relationship with my entrails.” He has a charming voice. I give a little smile, his voice goes half a tone more serious “I wish I had a more heroic answer for you, but I don’t…sorry.” I cross my hands on my stomach but as my hand touches my left side bolts of pain travel through my body. Of course he saw that and tells “You should keep an eye on that, just in case. It was a nasty cut, probably from some sharp rocks.”  
  
We talk about my fever and he plainly tells me “If it is not treated then you’ll be running through the Hartland, naked, throwing fireballs at people.”  
  
I smile “Sounds like fun to me.”  
  
He chuckles “Most of them probably had it coming and what better way to go then to be killed by a beautiful woman with no clothes on. Not a bad sight indeed. But to speak plain Inal then you’ll go crazy. End of the line. Not so fun.” We have a pleasant conversation about the fever and its other wonderful side effects, how jolly.  
…  
  
“What about these visions, are they too another side effect?”  
  
He is surprised “Visions?”  
  
I ramble “Well that is what I’d call them. I have these kind of…pre-motions of things that are about to happen. Are they also a side effect of the fever?”  
  
“No...- well, none that I know of. The only visions I ever had are those that come along with a good pipe of peaceweed. Hmm you know what? Someone has to take care of your fever, as soon as possible. And as it happens, I know someone who could. But in return…” Why did I have the feeling that there is going to be a but and not the good curvy part of the body. “…in return I want you to tell me everything… how you got here and what did you do in that temple and what exactly did you see in those visions?” Okay that but was not so bad. He pauses to think “I… can’t put my finger on it, but there’s something strange about you, and that makes me curios. So: healing for information. What do you say?”  
  
“Yeah why the heck not. You sir have got yourself a deal.”  
  
“You, my fair lady can call me Jespar.”  
  
“Alright, Jespar you have a lot of crazy coming your way…”  
…  
  
“…so I’ve always been different, you know. I have had magic all my life, even joined a college as a youth. There I was told of my great potential to do and master many things, but I shrugged it off because life happened and I didn’t have much time for years lasting training and meditating, ONLY training and meditating, you see that doesn't leave much room for fun. So later I was still crap at magic, only the simpler destruction spells and a bit of healing to mend some scratches, that was it. The other magic made my head hurt and nose bleed because of these damned blocks in my magical channels. Is this still a part of the arcane fever?”  
  
“Can you cast more spells than before?”  
  
“So far with ease.”  
  
“Then I’d say yes."  
  
I sigh and drop my head into my hands “I know that all of this sounds crazy.”  
  
“You’re right about that, but somehow I believe you.” That is a relief for some reason, that I am not crazy, alright maybe a little but that isn’t bad. One of my old and good friends had a saying: 'In all the time you've known me, have I ever given you the impression that I was turned off by crazy.' She always said that when someone complained about her CRAZY plans or friends. To think of it, all of her closer friends were a bit different, but in my mind it made them just more unique, leave the past in the past Susan, remember: you don't care because caring hurts.  
  
Jespar tells me about his employer, red madness and other strange things happening in this land. And I thought that I was the craziest thing in this place, but to my relief there's a lot of weird shit out there.  
…  
  
“So do you think that all of this is connected to the rumors of the deaths of the Light-Born?”  
  
He looks of into the distance “Yeah… the rumors. I’ve heard them too, and I could indeed imagine that they are true and that there’s a connection, yes.” He seems a bit unsure “As I said maybe. If you ask me then the Light-Born were never more than false gods anyway.”  
  
I fold my arms on my chest “Oh… And here I thought that the Enderaleans were the most pious people in the civilized world.”  
  
“Please don’t take me as an example… I’ve seen that long life is only one of the things powerful magic can achieve… and this whole ‘false deity’ theory isn’t that new after all. And seriously: let’s say the Light-Born really are as mighty and omnipresent as the Revelations say they are… Wouldn’t they have the power to magically smite me here and now for my insolence?” He leaves a pause for effect “The Light-Born were just powerful kings; no more, no less. But that is just how I see it. I hope I didn’t hurt your feelings.”  
  
I say jokingly “Still waiting for the smiting, any moment now…”  
  
He chuckles “I think we’ll get along just fine. But we’re digressing.”  
  
Dal’Varek tells about his job. He does put awfully lot of trust into a stranger who could actually cost him a lot, if the stranger would screw up. I like that. It might be that I trusted the right person too.  
…  
  
“If you are done then meet me at Yero’s house.”  
  
“Deal. I’ll get on my way then.”  
  
I take a few steps away from the camp when I hear him call out for me: “Wait your weapons are still here.”  
  
Immediately my hand reaches out for the knives on my belt, they aren't there. I can’t believe my stupidity, how come hadn't I checked up on my weapons and valuables. I walk back to him. "Yeah I planned to do that."  
  
He points to my stuff “While patching you up I took away these, to be safe. There was no way I could have known if that the first thing you would do when you wake up is to reach for your knife or knives and attack.”  
  
I pick up my 3 knives and one dagger. “I understand completely, it isn’t every day you save a stranger, who you know nothing about.”  
  
“Glad you see it that way.” He wonders out loud “You do have a lot of knives…”  
  
I smile wickedly while sheathing the last of them “You didn’t find all of them.”  
  
“Well isn’t that intriguing?”  
  
I check on my valuables hidden in my stash by grabbing my breasts. I get a curious and a slightly crooked look from him. I’m going to put my valuables on. I can see his eyes lingering on me. I ask “See anything interesting?”  
  
“You are quite strange. But I’ve got to admit that it is a good spot to hide your valuables at.” When he realises that I caught him looking at me he shifts his focus to a butterfly with blue wings flying by “Do you want some privacy?”  
  
“No need, it’s not like I’m flashing anyone or changing, just pulling out a few necklaces and rings out of my bra.” I’m finished. His eyes wander back on to me.  
  
Jespar clears his throat and tells me “Yeah when you have followed up on the leads I gave you then meet me at Yero’s house.”  
  
“I’ll be on my way then. Meet up with you later.” I send him a smile and start walking away.

  
Well that was awkward.  



End file.
